


Sex with Your Ex

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [21]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon checks with Daisy before pursuing a strategy she might dislike. “I’m gettin’ out my little black book.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex with Your Ex

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            Kissing Damon hello was a dangerous prospect, as sometimes it was difficult to stop. And, delicious as he was, I didn’t want to become one of those disgusting couples who make out in the middle of a restaurant. Although I knew how they felt.

            “You wanna drink?” he offered, as he took a sip of his beer.

            I shook my head. “My shift starts in a few minutes.”

            “Can _I_ have a drink?” he asked suggestively, with a smirk that made me want to say yes to everything.

            I held firm, though. “No. We tried that before and I was traumatized by the nasty men’s room,” I reminded him.

            He grimaced as though I were being unreasonable. “That was a gas station. I’m sure the bathroom here is much nicer. Or there’s always the alleyway.”

            I could see he wasn’t serious—although if I said yes we’d be out the door in a heartbeat—so I just gave him a look. “After work,” I promised. I was a sucker for those blue eyes, even when he didn’t really want something . “Oh, except I have to stop at my mom’s and pick up a few things first.”

            “I’ll do it while you’re at work,” he offered.

            I rewarded him with a smile. “Thanks. But they’re girl things.”

            He made an exaggerated face of repugnance. “Ew, girls are so gross.”

            I patted his hand. “I’m glad you’re not one.”

            “Like that would stop you,” he predicted, and I gave him an ambiguous little look that left him thinking of all kinds of possibilities. After a moment he cleared his throat. “So, while we’re on the subject…”

            “Yes?” I asked, intrigued.

            “Would you mind if I slept with one of my exes?” he said baldly.

            “Is this leading up to a threesome proposal?” I replied curiously.

            His eyes widened slightly. “It is now,” he recovered quickly.

            “Is it someone I know?”

            “Yes.”

            I shook my head. “Sorry. That’d be weird for me.”

            “Well, back to my original question then,” he decided.

            I gave the idea some thought. “Why do you want to sleep with this person?” I queried.

            “Well, it’s not my first choice,” he explained with genuine aversion, “but it may become necessary to fulfill my plans.”

            “Oh, it’s strategic then,” I realized.

            “Completely.”

            “And no reflection on your physical or emotional relationship with me?” I checked.

            “Absolutely not,” he promised.

            I shrugged. “Sure, go ahead.”

            He gave me a narrow look as if assessing my sincerity. “You are the best girlfriend ever,” he declared, when he decided I was being serious.

            “I know,” I agreed, standing up to leave. Our kiss good-bye threatened to become obnoxious. “Just so we’re clear, this deal goes both ways, right?” I said over my shoulder.

            His eyes popped satisfyingly. “ _What_?”

            “I’m gettin’ out my little black book,” I commented with a smirk as I walked out the door, knowing he could still hear me. Damon was great fun to tease.


End file.
